


奖赏

by huntingbunny



Series: 狼群中的欧米茄 [2]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: ABO-realwolf'stype, F/M, M/M, Rape, 真.狼群ABO
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23529352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntingbunny/pseuds/huntingbunny
Summary: *TDKR背景，What if 贝恩没有折断老爷的后背，只是把他投进了监狱。警告：OOC！rape，精神（微肉体）上的女攻男受，塔蝙（精神）+贝恩蝙（肉体）
Relationships: Bane/Bruce Wayne, Bane/Talia al Ghul, Talia al Ghul/Bruce Wayne
Series: 狼群中的欧米茄 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637011
Kudos: 6





	奖赏

**Author's Note:**

> *TDKR背景，What if 贝恩没有折断老爷的后背，只是把他投进了监狱。  
> *接上次的狼群ABO设定！此时的塔姐已经是刺客联盟残部的Alpha，贝恩则是地位最高的Beta以及（某种意义上说）塔姐的专属Omega（请想象汤老师的脸），更多私设有。  
> *一点电影里的前情提要：塔姐还没暴露身份时就和老爷“暴雨韦恩宅火炉旁.avi”了，塔姐也提过一起远走高飞，so可以看作塔姐和老爷之间是有爱情的，不过他们都有更宏大的目标，所以只能以如此结局收场。以下是魔改时间，请忽略医学BUG~

荒漠的阳光粗粝而惨白，热浪裹挟着他伤痕累累的身体。他昏沉的意识还悬浮在哥谭的上空，但残存的直觉让他清楚地知道自己已身处异域，他还能感觉到残破的身体是如何被两个士兵轻易架在空中，脚趾磕在碎石上却没有知觉。

他被带到一口深不可测的井前，有人在他身上绑了绳子，井口圆形的一片光明离他越来越远，彻底失去意识前，他听到一阵阵祭祀仪式般的呼唤声。

“为什么你不直接......杀了我？”

“你不惧怕死亡，你坦然迎接它。对你的惩罚一定要严酷得多。”

“你要折磨我吗？”

“是的，但不是真实的肉体，而是你的灵魂。”

“我在哪里？”

“家。”贝恩转过头去，看向光明却遥不可及的井口，“在这里，我领略到了绝望的真谛。

“你也会的。”

他本以为贝恩会杀了他，或者至少让他永久残疾，比如折断他的脊背，但从身体上各处的疼痛程度来看，他失去的似乎只有双脚。韦恩集团的军火库被从地下炸开，梦想覆灭哥谭的暴徒得到了他和卢修斯的一切心血，然后，贝恩随意找了块碎石——也可能是用了某样属于韦恩集团的武器——砸碎了他的脚踝。

他输得彻底。自从哈维和瑞秋的不幸后他消沉已久，疏于锻炼的身体还留有旧伤，头脑也早就不再是巅峰状态，他甚至没有时间做万全的准备就不得不迎战贝恩，是了，这就是蝙蝠侠的下场，这就是布鲁斯.韦恩的命运。

贝恩站起身来走到牢房的门前，却没有急于离开，而是守卫一样叉着手站在门口，像是在等待着什么人。很快一阵绳索的悉索声从井口传来，却没有囚徒们绝望的祷告声，片刻后轻巧而稳健的脚步声向着他的牢房逼近，贝恩恭敬地打开牢门，深深躬下身子迎接来者。

布鲁斯吃力地转过脖颈，艰难地从躺在地上的位置看向高高在上的人，扭曲的角度和干涩充血的眼睛让他只能看清对方是个女人，而且......有些眼熟。

“不，不可能......”他知道自己瞪大眼睛的吃惊模样有多愚蠢，“米兰达？”

他的董事长正穿着干练的刺客服，漠然地俯视着他。“好久不见，布鲁斯。”她微笑了下，像极了据理力争后羞赧一笑的米兰达，但米兰达，他深爱的米兰达，那都是假象罢了，“重新认识一下吧，我是塔利亚，塔利亚.奥古。”

布鲁斯的心跳漏了一拍，无力攥拳的手指也抽动着。刺客联盟在继承者的带领下依然活在黑暗中等待着覆灭哥谭的机会，而这个继承者，就是亨利.杜卡——不，是雷霄.奥古曾失去的女儿。

“我父亲培养你成为新的雄性阿尔法，和我一起领导我们的族群，但你拒绝了，还将他从我身边夺走，”塔利亚迈步上前，坐在他的身边，布鲁斯偏过头去，却被扳过下颌，让他能看清她眼中的仇恨与残忍，“但你仍是我的伴侣，我们会有一窝强健的狼崽，上次我们没能成功，不过没关系，在这里我们有的是时间。”

“不！我不会给你一个无辜的孩子，让你把他培养成恶魔。”布鲁斯直视着塔利亚的眼睛，棕色的眼眸中燃烧着同样的炙热，“你父亲，还有他扭曲的联盟，早就该从世界上消失了，米——塔利亚，放手吧，趁还来得及唔嗯——”

“我需要你的精液来为我播种，但我不会操你，韦恩。”塔利亚松开钳制，向后退了一点，轻蔑地看着他因贝恩重重踢在腹部的一脚而蜷缩呛咳的样子，然后从怀里拿出一个瓶口中等粗细的玻璃瓶，“你太脏了，也不值得我耗费精力。”

她打了个手势，贝恩眯起眼睛，接过她原本的位置，一只手把布鲁斯的两个手腕抓在一起，然后在布鲁斯微弱的挣扎下扯开他破烂的衬衫和长裤，让他遍布着淤青和疤痕的身体裸露在地下监狱微凉的空气中，脚踝的剧痛让布鲁斯无法抬起腿遮挡住私处，垂软的阴茎和缩紧的囊袋一览无余，他无暇羞愤，只能强迫自己在将至的羞辱下保持理智。

塔利亚带着薄茧的手握住他的阴茎，他早该想到的，握笔的手不可能有那样的茧子，它只属于常年与武器作伴的人。粗糙的指腹随着手掌上下撸动的频率摩擦着敏感的龟头，圆钝的指甲时不时划过顶端的小孔，她知道细微的痛感对布鲁斯来说只是情欲的催化剂，就像每位刺客大师一样，她只要稍加探索就清楚了这副身体的所有秘密。

但她没能得偿所愿，不知羞耻和疼痛哪个占了主因，但很明显布鲁斯一点也硬不起来。在贝恩夹杂着嗤笑的沉重呼吸声中，他紧闭着眼睛，希望塔利亚能放弃这个有悖伦理的想法。

“好吧，布鲁斯，看来你现在‘状态不佳’。”塔利亚终于停下手里的动作，布鲁斯睁开眼睛，却看到她嘴角的笑意，“但你知道，雄性都受不了一种刺激......

“而你，布鲁斯，既然你拒绝我父亲的旨意来接任族群的雄性阿尔法，那你只能回到原本的位置上去，我们的——”她刻意停顿了下，布鲁斯只感觉后背涌过一阵寒意，他永远也忘不掉该死的“族群”和他在其中被迫承担的位置，“欧米茄。”

“不，不，停下，塔利亚！”他嘶哑的声音里第一次带上了哀求，他的人生已经足够破碎，他早就接受了所有他爱的人与爱他的人都终将以各种方式离他而去这个事实，但他无论如何也习惯不了失去的痛苦，这痛苦既是为他自己，也是为塔利亚，被仇恨和扭曲的责任所禁锢的塔利亚。

“贝恩。”塔利亚转向她忠诚的护卫，带着面具的男人低下头，“作为你的阿尔法，我赋予你在族群中仅次于我的权利，你可以随意享用回归族群的欧米茄的第一次，以宣扬与巩固你的权威。”

“我的荣幸，主人。”贝恩轻浮破碎的嗓音变得深沉了，他饶有兴致地看向布鲁斯，一只手覆上布鲁斯暂时残废的脚踝，看似随意地一握，却让布鲁斯用力到胸口发痛也没能吞下凄惨的尖叫，趁着他张开嘴的瞬间，贝恩扯过布条勒住他的嘴，在他脑后用力打了个结。

布鲁斯知道自己应该冷静，用冥想来对抗恐惧，但他做不到，过去的回忆挤压着本就混沌的大脑：侥幸躲过的轮奸，那之后雷霄奥古看似温柔悲悯的强迫，在他火烧训练场、离开刺客联盟之前，他差一点就接受了那样的生活，但那之后他已经完全摆脱了藏在训练中的洗脑，他绝不会与联盟同流合污，更不会做他们的欧米茄——该死，那就是恐怖分子的性奴！

“放轻松一点，蝙蝠，不然你会承受不住的。”贝恩抓着他的肩膀将他翻了个面，不顾他脚腕的剧痛提起他窄瘦的腰胯让他跪趴在薄毯上，布鲁斯忍着疼痛试图并拢双腿，贝恩没有阻止，只是欣赏着垂死蝙蝠挥翅挣扎的惨景。

布鲁斯咬紧了嘴里的布条，绝望地停下了无谓的挣扎，贝恩奖赏般揉捏了下他赤裸的臀部，手指划过那个曾被使用和占有的秘处，他一下子恶心地干呕起来，脱水的身体剧烈抖动着。

“雷霄.奥古已经教过你欧米茄的责任，我们就直接开始吧。”贝恩解开了武装腰带，指把裤子褪下去一点，腿间的巨物已然充血挺立，塔利亚递给了他什么，立刻一阵令人舒适的香气飘进布鲁斯的鼻子，但他只是更止不住呕吐的欲望：这是联盟用来疗伤的特殊香膏，也正是那次几乎得逞的轮奸中贝塔们使用的那种。

贝恩的手指再次探向布鲁斯身后，冰凉粘腻的触感唤回了他反抗的本能，严重受损的脚踝让他无法踢击，但足够柔韧的腰腹蓄足力气，他扭过上半身，一记凶猛的肘击正中贝恩没有面具保护的太阳穴，即使是联盟最好的战士也不可能在承受这样的一击后还保持清醒，但一下秒，贝恩晃了下头，猛地抓住布鲁斯的手臂，只用蛮力地向后一折。

“叫出来，蝙蝠，我想听你的惨叫。”贝恩放下他被折断的手臂，颇有兴致地看着他惨白的脸上滚落的汗珠和他紧咬的牙关，“学不会臣服和取悦其他成员的欧米茄都会被折磨到死，因为我们不知道你的极限在哪里。”

“那就杀了我！”布鲁斯颤抖着，早就被逼至极限的意志抗争着正准备晕厥过去以逃避毁灭性痛苦的本能。同为联盟训练出的顶尖高手，他怎么能如此低估贝恩的体魄和意志？

“看来父亲教导你的你已经全忘了，欧米茄。”塔利亚惋惜的声音从遥远的地方传来，他眨了眨眼睛，视野里只有一片模糊，“我们时间很多，但不是现在，现在我们更宏大的目标在哥谭，贝恩，请把这事做得快一点。”

不，不！哥谭只是一座城市，城市总藏污纳垢滋生罪恶，但城市也生活着千千万平凡而闪耀的普通人，不要惩罚哥谭——“惩罚我吧！折磨我，杀了我！”他怒吼着，仅剩的完好的手臂砸在监狱肮脏坚硬的地面上，烧红的眼睛看着模糊而微弱的光芒，“或者像你们所说的，我固执地死守着一座气数将尽的城市，那就让我为她赎罪！”

“你会的。”塔利亚只是平静地说。

贝恩的手指毫不留情地刺入紧闭的括约肌，香膏开始融化，随着手指的抽插发出湿润的声音，在一阵目的明确的探索后，贝恩轻笑了一声，手指重重按压在布鲁斯的前列腺上，他再也支撑不住，整个上半身都脱力地紧贴在薄毯上，喘息和呻吟逸散在空气中，萎靡的性器也有了抬头的迹象。

塔利亚绕过贝恩走到他身前，伸出手爱抚着他布满血痕和汗水的脸庞，他看不清她微微翘起的嘴角是嘲讽还是怜悯。“我曾问你可否放下这一切与我远走高飞，吾爱，就在那暴雨之夜。”

布鲁斯感觉泪水划过自己的颧骨，被一只纤细而有力的手指拭去。

贝恩的阴茎整根没入时布鲁斯绝望地嘶吼一声，被香膏和手指充分开拓的部位艰难吞吐着仇人的性器，没有出血，但依旧痛的令人窒息。塔利亚抚摸着他汗水浸透的头发，轻柔地几乎像是一位爱人，贝恩的动作则是不加掩饰的粗暴，带着手套的大手紧握住布鲁斯的胯部，隔着避孕套也能感受到粗大性器上搏动的筋络，坚韧膨胀的头部反复碾压过脆弱而敏感的腺体，这种程度的疼痛和逼迫却只是让布鲁斯的下半身更加违背主人的意愿精神了起来。

累积的原始快感无法逃避，布鲁斯眼前的世界越来越虚无，射精的渴望却愈发强烈，他试图用完好的左手让自己解脱，他被默许了，但不得章法的撸动完全起不到作用，塔利亚冷眼看着本应和她一起统领族群的雄性阿尔法在贝塔的操干下呜咽恳求，甚至无助地抬起头寻找并不存在的援手，棕色的虹膜被放大的瞳孔遮挡成黑色，还覆盖着一层晶莹的泪水，像极了被欺凌过了头的欧米茄狼。

终于一丝白浊缓缓从马眼流出，在湿漉红肿的龟头上格外显眼，塔利亚按住布鲁斯起伏挣扎的脊背，将玻璃瓶口对准在前列腺高潮下失禁般淌出精液的小孔，不管这卑微的欧米茄怎么想，他们马上就会有强大的后代了。

剧烈的陌生高潮让布鲁斯抖个不停，本就受伤的额头在粗糙的薄毯上蹭的鲜血淋漓，痉挛绞紧的后穴让贝恩也粗喘着射了出来，享受着荣誉时刻的战士休整片刻后拔出自己的阴茎，将取下的避孕套塞进被蹂躏得还合不拢的穴口，然后一边整理裤子一边站起身来，像个尽职的守护者一样看着塔利亚完成她的工作。

塔利亚盖上玻璃瓶，小心地放回怀里，起身将事先准备好的水罐拿过来放在布鲁斯够得到又不至于打翻的地方，然后居高临下地看着破碎不堪的男人：避孕套里流出的精液和他自己的一起糊在他青紫相间的腿间，粉碎的脚踝和折断的右臂无力扭曲地低垂着，与他身上新旧纵横的伤疤共同完成了这副受难图。

被撕裂翅膀的蝙蝠终于得以昏迷过去离开残酷的现实，也许在他深沉的梦境里，他所爱的所有人都还站在哥谭难得一见的阳光下，微笑着向他招手致意。但他的梦里却没有塔利亚离开前犹豫又瞬间决然的回眸，以及那声叹息般的“再见，吾爱。”


End file.
